Twins Revenge
by Red Raven Quarrells
Summary: Two twins battle monsters and get their revenge after their mother is taken from them.


I walked down the hall with my brother Percy and his best friend Grover we were going to the cafeteria to meet my best friend Jake Leeser. "Hey Prissy" a voice called out behind us. Bob the biggest bully in our school prissy was his nickname for Percy.  
"Just keep walking Percy" I said, pulling on his arm I slipped through the throngs of people.  
"Tacos" Grocer said excitedly, he had a crazy good nose and always smelled what we were having for lunch before we where even within fifteen metres of the cafeteria.  
"Yum" Percy said "I always love tacos".  
"Well the way both of you eat will there be any left by the time anyone else gets to the cafeteria" I asked grinning.  
"Yes" Percy looked at me with mock horror "we don't eat that much, I think". We stepped into the cafeteria where Jake was holding our usual spot in the back. After getting our tacos (Grover was right as usual) we went to sit with Jake .  
"Hey Jake" I said plopping down across from him.  
"Hey" he grinned at me "I got the new Mortal Instruments just finished it you want to read it?".  
"Yes please" I squeal "is it good" he nods.  
"You people and your books" Percy said shaking his head as he sat down beside me.  
"Hey not all of us have ADHD Percy" Jake said "some of us even love reading". Grover cracked up at that  
"Percy dude, you just got told". Percy just rolled his eyes and went back to his taco. I dug into mine to it was good Jake kept talking about the book, though he was careful not to spoil it for me.  
"Come on Ash" Jake said "lets head to chemistry".  
"Okay" I said "See you in PE Percy, bye Grover" they waved good bye and we headed to the chemistry lab. Class passed with nothing exciting happening, I think the most exciting thing that happened in chemistry class was the time Jake blew something up but that's another story for another time. Our next class was gym and we had that with Percy and Grover. Gym wasn't much fun with our teacher she was kind of over protective and never let us do anything even slightly dangerous.  
Jake and I were walking to gym when we heard yelling up a head someone was chanting fight, a group of people actually. Jake and I ran up to find Bob standing facing Percy who was standing in front of Grover. Percy and Grover had their backs to the wall and nowhere to run. Bob pulled his arm back and swung catching Percy right in the jaw, sending Percy sprawling. Jake grabbed onto my arm holding me back as I tried to get to my brother. I was stronger than Jake though and soon pulled free of his grip.  
I raced forward and kneeled down beside Percy. The hit had only knocked him over and he was back on his feet in a second. I knew there would be a bruise there later though. Percy moved in front of Grover again. "Go away girl" Bob hissed at me "this isn't your fight".  
"If your hitting my brother its sure as hell my fight" I snapped at him wanting to slap him as hard as I could. "Percy, Grover lets go" I turned and led the way the kids making a path through the.  
Percy came up beside me "thanks sis, man you sure can tell people off".  
I grinned at him "no one hits my brother and gets away with it, we'll get revenge later".  
"You most certainly kick butt" Grover said coming up on Percy's other side.  
"That was not good it was dangerous she could have gotten hurt" it was Jake worrying as usual.  
"Jake it was no big deal you don't have to worry" I said passing it off.  
"I do because apparently I am the only one who does when it comes to you not getting beat up stepping in between the bully's and those two."  
"What do you expect me to do let my brother get beat up". Part of me knew Jake was right I was going to get hurt sometime but I couldn't stand back and let my brother get hurt after the incident in grade 5, two years ago. We walked to our lockers in silence. Percy and I had lockers right beside each other in locker bay 10.  
After grabbing our back packs we headed to the front of the school where we would meet up with Grover and Jake. "Hey sis, aren't older brother supposed to look out for their younger sisters not the other way around.  
"No, the stronger better, more amazing one does" I grinned "in our case that's obviously me so yeah, and you know we just skipped gym class right?"  
"Yeah, but who cares, Mrs. S won't notice if we skip" he grinned as we walked out towards the front doors.


End file.
